Princess Amber
| actor= Darcy Rose Byrnes }} Amber is the young crown princess of Enchancia. She is the daughter of King Roland II, and stepdaughter of Queen Miranda. She is also the twin sister of Prince James, and stepsister of Princess Sofia. History Early life Roland wished on the wishing well to have twins."Forever Royal", season 4, episode 27. Queen Lorelei gave birth to Amber followed by James seven minutes later."King for a Day", season 2, episode 7. Due to complications, Lorelei died shortly after. For her third birthday party, she had a cake made that was so big that there was supposedly leftovers that lasted until her next birthday."Tea For Too Many", season 1, episode 18. For a brief period, she got help from Clover, Mia, Robin, and Whatnaught, until they left as she didn't give them any food in return. , season 0, episode 0. Appearances * * Sofia the First ** 101. "Just One of the Princes" ** 102. "The Big Sleepover" ** 103. "Let the Good Times Troll" ** 104. "Cedric's Apprentice" (no lines) ** 105. "A Royal Mess" ** 106. "The Shy Princess" ** 107. ** 108. "The Princess Test" ** 109. "Baileywick's Day Off" ** 110. "Tri-Kingdom Picnic" ** 112. "Two to Tangu" ** 113. "Finding Clover" ** 114. "The Amulet of Avalor" ** 116. ** 117. "The Amulet and the Anthem" ** 118. "Tea For Too Many" ** 119. "Princess Butterfly" ** 120. "Great Aunt-Venture" ** 121. "The Baker King" ** 122. ** 123. "Holiday in Enchancia" ** 124. "Four's a Crowd" ** 201. "The Enchanted Feast" ** 202. ** 203. "The Flying Crown" ** 204. "Mom's the Word" ** 205. "The Silent Knight" ** 206. "Enchanted Science Fair" ** 207. "King for a Day" ** 208. "When You Wish Upon a Well" ** 209. "Gizmo Gwen" ** 210. "Sofia the Second" ** 211. "Ghostly Gala" ** 212. "Princesses to the Rescue!" ** 214. "Scrambled Pets" ** 215. "The Emerald Key" ** 216. "The Princess Stays in the Picture" ** 217. "The Curse of Princess Ivy" ** 219. "The Leafsong Festival" ** 220. "Substitute Cedric" ** 221. "Winter's Gift" ** 222. "Minimus is Missing" ** 223. "Clover Time" ** 224. "A Tale of Two Teams" ** 225. "The Littlest Princess" ** 226. "In a Tizzy" ** 227. "Buttercup Amber" ** 228. "Carol of the Arrow" ** 229. "Sidekick Clio" ** 230. "Lord of the Rink" ** 302. "Cool Hand Fluke" ** 304. "Dads and Daughters Day" ** 308. "Princess Adventure Club" ** 311. "The Princess Ballet" ** 320. "Best in Air Show" ** 321. "Her Royal Spyness" ** Crossover movie: Elena and the Secret of Avalor ** 327. "Camp Wilderwood" ** 328. "Royal Vacation" ** 329. "One for the Books" ** 330. "The Princess Prodigy" ** 401. "Day of the Sorcerers" ** 403. "The Crown of Blossoms" ** 405. "The Mystic Isles" ** Season 4 (unknown ep. prod. number). "The Birthday Wish" ** Season 4 (unknown ep. prod. number). "Princess Jade" ** Season 4 (unknown ep. prod. number). "Pirated Away" ** Season 4 (unknown ep. prod. number). "A Royal Wedding" ** Season 4 (unknown ep. prod. number). "The Royal School Fair" ** Season 4 (unknown ep. prod. number). "The Lost Pyramid" ** 420. "Return to Merroway Cove" (no lines) ** Season 4 (unknown ep. prod. number). "The Elf Situation" ** 427. "Forever Royal" Total appearances: 74. * Bold indicates larger role. References Category:Amber Adventure Club Category:Buttercups Category:Characters Category:House of Winslow Category:Princess Adventure Club Category:Royal Prep Band Category:Royal Redhawks